sciencefandomcom_el-20200214-history
Εξορκισμός
Εξορκισμός Exorcism Με τον όρο εξορκισμός εννοείται η πρακτική εκδίωξης των δαιμόνων ή άλλων κακών πνευματικών οντοτήτων που υποτίθεται ότι κατέχουν (αναλαμβάνουν τον έλεγχο) ενός προσώπου ή ενός αντικειμένου. Ετυμολογία Η ονομασία " Εξορκισμός" σχετίζεται ετυμολογικά με την λέξη "όρκος ". Εισαγωγή Η πρακτική, αν και αρχαία ως προς τις ρίζες της, είναι ακόμα τμήμα του συστήματος πεποιθήσεων πολλών θρησκειών. Η λέξη «εξορκισμός» σημαίνει «ωθώ κάποιον να ορκιστεί» και αναφέρεται κυρίως στον εξορκιστή που εξαναγκάζει κάποιο πνεύμα να υπακούσει κάποια ανώτερη δύναμη. Ο εξορκιστής είναι συχνά κάποιος ιερέας, ή άτομο προικισμένο με ειδικές δυνάμεις και δεξιότητες. Χρησιμοποιεί ένα συνδυασμό μαγικών και θρησκευτικών ιεροπραξιών, ανάμεσα στις οποίες συμπεριλαμβάνεται η προσευχή, οι κινήσεις οι εικόνες και τα φυλακτά. Η ταινία τρόμου Ο Εξορκιστής (1973) λέγεται πως άντλησε το σενάριό της από έναν πραγματικό καθολικό εξορκισμό. Μετά την προβολή της, η καθολική επισκοπή του Σικάγου, στο Ιλλινόις, κυριολεκτικά πλημμυρίστηκε με τόσες αιτήσεις για εξορκισμό, ώστε έπρεπε να προσθέσει εξορκιστές στο υπάρχον προσωπικό του. Η ιδέα της κατοχής από δαιμόνια και η πρακτική του εξορκισμού είναι πολύ αρχαία και διαδεδομένη, και ανάγεται πιθανώς σε προϊστορικές σαμανιστικές πεποιθήσεις. Η χριστιανική Καινή Διαθήκη περιλαμβάνει τον εξορκισμό ανάμεσα στα θαύματα που εκτέλεσε ο Ιησούς. Αυτός ήταν πιθανώς ο λόγος για τον οποίο η κατοχή υπήρξε εξαρχής τμήμα του συστήματος πεποιθήσεων του Χριστιανισμού και είναι σήμερα αναγνωρισμένη πρακτική του Καθολικισμού και ορισμένων προτεσταντικών δογμάτων. Πρόσφατα, η πρακτική του εξορκισμού έχει χάσει την αρχική σημασία της στις περισσότερες θρησκευτικές ομάδες και η άσκησή του έχει μειωθεί. Η μείωση οφείλεται κυρίως σε μια μεγαλύτερη κατανόηση της ψυχολογίας, της λειτουργίας και της δομής του ανθρώπινου νου. Πολλές από τις περιπτώσεις που ήταν στο παρελθόν υποψήφιες για εξορκισμό ήταν απλά προϊόντα νοητικών ασθενειών. Σήμερα, ο εξορκιστής χρειάζεται τη συμβουλή ιατρών πριν προχωρήσει στην τέλεση ενός εξορκισμού. Ένας άλλος λόγος, που συχνά αγνοείται, για τη μείωση των περιπτώσεων εξορκισμού είναι η αλλαγή νοοτροπίας του δυτικού κόσμου. Ο Διαφωτισμός, ως ευρύτερο κοινωνικό κίνημα, εστιάστηκε στον ορθολογισμό, δίνοντας βάρος στον υλισμό και την φυσιοκρατία, εκτοπίζοντας με αυτόν τον τρόπο την πίστη στο υπερφυσικό. Εξορκισμός στον Χριστιανισμό Στον χριστιανισμό εκτός από την επίσημη ιεροπραξία του εξορκισμού, σε ό,τι αφορά κυρίως στην ρωμαιοκαθολική εκκλησία, το μυστήριο του βαπτίσματος είναι εξορκιστική διαδικασία, τουλάχιστον ως προς την απόταξη του Σατανά, την απομάκρυνση του πιστού από κάθε τι το σατανικό. Σ' αυτό συντελεί καί o εξορκισμός του Σατανά πού γίνεται πρίν από τη Βάπτιση. Η καθολική εκκλησία αναθεώρησε και ανανέωσε την ιεροτελεστία του εξορκισμού πολύ πρόσφατα, τον Ιανουάριο του 2000, υπό την εποπτεία του Πάπα Ιωάννη Παύλου ΙΙ, ο οποίος ενίσχυσε την όλη ιδέα εκτελώντας και ο ίδιος τρεις εξορκισμούς κατά τη διάρκεια της αρχιερωσύνης του. Οι διάφορες επισκοπές υπέδειξαν έναν ιερέα ως εξορκιστή για τις επισκοπές. Ανάμεσά τους ήταν και ο Γκαμπριέλ Αμόρθ ο αρχιεξορκιστής της Επισκοπής της Ρώμη. Οι ιεροί εξορκισμοί, σύμφωνα με το κανονικό δίκαιο της εκκλησίας γίνεται μόνο από εντεταλμένο ιερέα, με την άδεια του τοπικού επίσκοπου. Η πράξη του εξορκισμού θεωρείται επικίνδυνο πνευματικό καθήκον, κατάλληλο μόνο για άτομα με βαθύτατες θρησκευτικές πεποιθήσεις. Αν και ο Ιωάννης Παύλος ΙΙ ενθάρρυνε την χρήση του εξορκισμού, πρακτική για την οποία μίλησε και ο νυν πάπας Βενέδικτος VI, είναι μια ιεροπραξία που εκτελείται υποθετικά μόνο μετά από προσεκτική διανοητική και φυσική εξέταση, καθώς και έρευνα για τα σχετικά στοιχεία που καθορίζουν ότι το συγκεκριμένο άτομο πάσχει πραγματικά από κατοχή και όχι από κάποια μορφή διανοητικής ασθένειας. Θα πρέπει ίσως να σημειωθεί ότι η θέληση του κατεχόμενου υφίσταται, αν και τον κυρίαρχο έλεγχο τον έχει ο δαίμονας. Τα σημάδια μιας δαιμονικής κατοχής είναι δυνατόν να περιλαμβάνουν την ικανότητα να μιλά κανείς ξένες γλώσσες, για τις οποίες δεν έχει προηγούμενη γνώση (για παράδειγμα αρχαίες γλώσσες) υπερφυσικές δυνατότητες και δύναμη, γνώση λεπτομερειών της ατομικής ζωής κάποιου –ειδικά του εξορκιστή- βλάσφημες παρατηρήσεις και μεγάλη απέχθεια για τον Θεό, τους αγίους και τα καθαγιασμένα αντικείμενα. Ένας γνωστός τύπος για τον εξορκισμό προέρχεται από ένα χειρόγραφο του 1415, που βρέθηκε στο Αββαείο του Μέττεν στην Βαυαρία και επεξηγεί τα ακρωνύμια του μεταλλίου του Αγίου Βενέδικτου αναφέρει: :"Crux sancta sit mihi lux / Non draco sit mihi dux :Vade retro satana / Nunquam suade mihi vana :Sunt mala quae libas / Ipse venena bibas" :«Είθε ο Άγιος Σταυρός να είναι το Φως μου / Ας μη με καθοδηγεί ο δράκοντας :Ύπαγε οπίσω Σατανά / Μην με ωθείς στον πειρασμό ποτέ με μάταια πράγματα :Αυτό που μου προσφέρεις είναι το κακό / Πιες εσύ το δηλητήριο». Ο στίχος Vade retro satana χρησιμοποιείται στον Καθολικισμό ως «προφορικό φυλακτό». Τα αρχικά αυτού του τύπου (VRSNSMV SMQLIVB ή VRS:NSMV:SMQL:IVB) χαράζονταν συνήθως γύρω από τους σταυρούς ή καθολικά θρησκευτικά μετάλλια, όπως αυτό του Αγίου Βενέδικτου, στον οποίο αποδίδεται παραδοσιακά ο τύπος. Τώρα, αν και υπάρχουν χριστιανικά δόγματα εκτός από τον Καθολικισμό που αναγνωρίζουν την κατοχή, ο Προτεσταντισμός για παράδειγμα και σε πρακτικό επίπεδο και η Ορθοδοξία, οι περιπτωσιολογικές μελέτες είναι περιορισμένες και οι λίγες περιπτώσεις που γίνονται γνωστές είναι εκείνες που συνιστούν περιπτώσεις κατάχρησης από μέρους του εξορκιστή, συχνά με επώδυνα έως θανατηφόρα αποτελέσματα για το «κατεχόμενο» ή δαιμονισμένο όπως αποκαλείται ενίοτε άτομο. Σε σύγκριση με τον καθολικό, ο προτεσταντικός εξορκισμός είναι λιγότερο τυπικός και επίσημος. Οι προτεστάντες (εκείνοι που πιστεύουν στον εξορκισμό) θεωρούν ότι όλοι οι Χριστιανοί έχουν τη δικαιοδοσία του εξορκισμού. Συνεπώς, όλοι μπορούν να συμμετέχουν και η ιεροπραξία δεν περιορίζεται στην ιερωσύνη. Σε ό,τι αφορά στην Ορθοδοξία η κατανόηση του εξορκισμού επέρχεται κυρίως μέσω της πατερικής μαρτυρίας, που υποδεικνύει ότι η αιτία του κακού στον κόσμο είναι ο διάβολος και οι πεπτωκότες άγγελοι που μετατρέπονται σε δαίμονες. Ο διάβολος, ωστόσο, αναγνωρίζει τη θεία δύναμη, όπως συνέβη στην περίπτωση της αναγνώρισης του Χριστού, ως Υιού του Θεού (Κατά Ματθαίον Δ’, 1-11 και Κατά Λουκάν Δ΄, 1-3). Στην Καινή Διαθήκη ο Χριστός έστειλε τους αποστόλους του να θεραπεύσουν και να εκδιώξουν τα δαιμόνια (Κατά Ματθαίον Ι΄, 8, Κατά Λουκάν Ι΄, 17-20). Η Καινή Διαθήκη, ωστόσο, απορρίπτει τη χρήση μαγικών επικλήσεων και ιεροτελεστιών για την εκδίωξη των σατανικών δυνάμεων από τους ανθρώπους, (Πράξεις ΙΘ’, 13). Αρκεί το όνομα του Ιησού Χριστού για να εκδιωχθούν τα δαιμόνια και να καταστραφούν οι κακές δυνάμεις. Οι Πατέρες της Εκκλησίας αποδέχθηκαν τούτο το δόγμα και το διεύρυναν. Ο μάρτυρας Ιουστίνος (Απολογία 85, 2) αναφέρει ότι στο όνομα του Χριστού, του Υιού του Θεού που σταυρώθηκε και αναστήθηκε πάλιν, κάθε δαίμονας που εξορκίζεται ηττάται και υποτάσσεται . Οι σατανικές δυνάμεις υποτάσσονται και καταστρέφονται μέσω των δυνάμεων του σταυρού. Σε ό,τι αφορά στο ίδιο το φαινόμενο, οι πατερικές μαρτυρίες για την πίστη στην κατοχή και την εκδίωξη των δαιμόνων με την δύναμη του λόγου του Θεού αφθονούν. Ο εξορκισμός των σατανικών δυνάμεων εκτελείται επίσης από την ορθόδοξη εκκλησία σε άλλες ιεροτελεστίες, όπως αυτή της βασκανείας. Όλα τα ορθόδοξα προσευχητάρια περιλαμβάνουν τις προσευχές του εξορκισμού που χρησιμοποιούνται από τους ιερείς για να αντιπαλαίψουν τη δύναμη του κακού. Το Μέγα Ευχολόγιον περιλαμβάνει τρεις προσευχές εξορκισμού από τον άγιο Βασίλειο και τέσσερις από τον άγιο Ιωάννη τον Χρυσόστομο. Μέσω των συγκεκριμένων προσευχών ο διάβολος εκδιώκεται στο όνομα του Θεού και του Ιησού Χριστού και απελευθερώνεται στο όνομα του αιώνιου Θεού από τις δυνάμεις των ακάθαρτων πνευμάτων. Από την ορθόδοξη θεολογική άποψη, οι παρακάτω μπορούν να θεωρηθούν εξορκιστές: * Ο Χριστός είναι είναι ο κατ' εξοχήν εξορκιστής γιατί είναι Εκείνος που νίκησε τη δύναμη του διαβόλου. * Οι ιερείς κατά την τέλεση των ιερών μυστηρίων και στο κήρυγμα των λόγων του Θεού εις μίμησιν Χριστού * Όλοι οι ορθόδοξοι Χριστιανοί είναι εξορκιστές με την ευρύτερη έννοια, καθώς κατά της προσωπικής αμαρτίας και του κοινωνικού κακού. Στην πραγματικότητα, «ολόκληρη η εκκλησία του παρελθόντος, του παρόντος και του μέλλοντος έχει ως στόχο της να εξορκίσει την αμαρτία να αφορίσει το κακό, την αδικία, τον πνευματικό θάνατο, τον διάβολο από τη ζωή της ανθρωπότητας». Η μη κανονική συμπεριφορά στην ιστορία Για την μελέτη της παθολογίας του φαινομένου χρειάζεται μια ματιά στην ιστορία της μη κανονικής συμπεριφοράς και της σχιζοφρένειας, Συμπτώματα σχετικά με τη σχιζοφρένεια έχουν σημειωθεί από την εποχή της αρχαιότητας. Ήταν διαδεδομένη η πίστη πως η παράξενη συμπεριφορά ήταν αποτέλεσμα της κατοχής από κάποιον δαίμονα ή ή αποτέλεσμα κάποιας επίθεσης από τους θεούς για ανήθικη συμπεριφορά (ένα είδος θεϊκής τιμωρίας). Οι εθνογραφικές μελέτες υποδεικνύουν ότι η σχιζοφρένεια είναι παρούσα σε όλους τους υπάρχοντες πολιτισμούς. Η ψυχωτική συμπτωματολογία και τα σχιζοφρενικά σύνδρομα είναι εμφανώς διακριτά στους αρχαίους πολιτισμούς από την εποχή του Λίθου ήδη, όπως φαίνεται από το φαινόμενο του τρυπανισμού. Αν και συχνά ο τρυπανισμός αναφέρεται ως αρχέγονη ιατρική πρακτική, εντούτοις η βασική πεποίθηση πίσω από το κίνητρο του πρωτόγονου χειρουργού ήταν η δημιουργία μιας εξόδου, από την οποία μπορούσαν να διαφύγουν τα κακά πνεύματα. Οι υπερφυσικές θεωρίες παρέμειναν κυρίαρχες για την αιτιολόγηση της παράξενης συμπεριφοράς και των νοητικών ασθενειών για πολλούς αιώνες. Η σχιζοφρένεια μπορεί να επισημανθεί σε χειρόγραφα της φαραωνικής Αιγύπτου από την δεύτερη χιλιετηρίδα π.Χ. Η κατάθλιψη, όπως και άλλες διαταραχές περιγράφονται λεπτομερειακά στη Βίβλο των Καρδιών, που αποτελεί τμήμα του πάπυρου Έμπερ. Οι ψυχικές ασθένειες θεωρούνταν συμπτώματα της καρδιάς και της μήτρας και προέρχονταν από τα αιμοφόρα αγγεία, από δηλητήριο ή πνεύματα. Σε αρκετές περιπτώσεις οι Αιγύπτιοι θεωρούσαν προφανώς τις διανοητικές ασθένειες ως φυσικές ασθένειες, αλλά απέδιδαν ορισμένες ασθένειες και διάφορα άλλα κακά στους δαίμονες. Πίστευαν, επίσης, στην αποτελεσματικότητα των μαγικών γοητειών και των επικλήσεων για την απώθησή τους. Οι νεκροί ειδικότερα έπρεπε να ενισχυθούν καλά με μαγικά, προκειμένου να είναι σε θέση να ολοκληρώσουν ακίνδυνα το επικίνδυνο ταξίδι τους στον κάτω κόσμο. Αλλά σε ό,τι αφορά στον εξορκισμό, υπό την ακριβή έννοια, είναι λιγοστές οι μαρτυρίες στα αιγυπτιακά αρχεία. Στη γνωστή περίπτωση κατά την οποία εκδιώθηκε ο δαίμονας από την κόρη του πρίγκηπα του Μπεκτέν, η ανθρώπινη παρέμβαση ήταν ανώφελη και χρειάστηκε να παρέμβει ο θεός Κχoνσού. Ο δαίμονας αποσύρθηκε όταν ήλθε αντιμέτωπος με τον θεό, και του επιτράπηκε να παραστεί σε ένα μεγάλο συμπόσιο πριν αναχωρήσει «για τον δικό του τόπο». Η Βαβυλωνιακή μαγεία ήταν δεμένη κατά ένα μεγάλο μέρος με την ιατρική. Ορισμένες ασθένειες αποδίδονταν σε κάποια δαιμονική κατοχή, και εξορκισμός θεωρείτο ο ευκολότερος, αν όχι ο μοναδικός τρόπος για τη θεραπεία τους. Για αυτόν το λόγο ορισμένο χρησιμοποιούνταν ορισμένοι παρακλητικοί τύποι, στους οποίους κάποιος θεός ή θεά, ή κάποια ομάδα θεοτήτων, επικαλείτο για να απωθήσει το κακό ή να αποκαταστήσει την αναστάτωση που είχε προκαλέσει: «Τον (κάτοχο) δαίμονα που αρπάζει τους ανθρώπους, τον δαίμονα (εκιμμού) που αρπάζει τους ανθρώπους, τον (αρπακτικό) δαίμονα που προκαλεί την αναστάτωση, τον κακό δαίμονα διώξε ω πνεύμα του ουρανού, διώξε πνεύμα της γης». Οι ινδουϊστικές περιγραφές για την ισορροπία και ανισσοροπία της ανθρώπινης συμπεριφοράς χρονολογούνται πίσω, στο 1400 π.Χ. περίπου στην Αθάρβα Βέντα, ένα από τα πρωταρχικά κείμενα του Ινδουϊσμού. Οι Βέδδες περιέχουν ύμνους και επικλήσεις από την αρχαία Ινδία στις οποίες η αποκατάσταση είναι ζήτημα ισορροπίας ανάμεσα στα 5 στοιχεία και τις τρεις προδιαθέσεις. Η ανισορροπία ανάμεσα στους διάφορους παράγοντες που προαναφέρθηκαν είναι δυνατόν να οδηγήσει στη σχιζοφρένεια. Μια τέτοια άποψη βέβαια είναι περισσότερο εξορθολογισμένη και εισάγει στοιχεία ψυχολογικής διερεύνησης. Δεν συμβαίνει το ίδιο στην Κίνα, όπου διασώζεται ένα κείμενο με τίτλο Το κλασικό κείμενο του Κίτρινου αυτοκράτορα για την εσωτερική ιατρική, γραμμένο περίπου το 1000 π.Χ. και περιγράφει συμπτώματα της σχιζοφρένειας, της άνοιας και της επιληψίας. Η δαιμονική ή υπερφυσική κατοχή εμπλέκεται συχνά στο ίδιο κείμενο ως αιτία της ψυχωτικής συμπεριφοράς. Η μελέτη της αρχαίας ελληνικής και ρωμαϊκής γραμματείας δείχνει ότι αν και υπήρχε πιθανώς συνείδηση των ψυχωτικών διαταραχών, ωστόσο δεν υπήρξε κανένας όρος που θα ικανοποιούσε τα σύγχρονα διαγνωστικά κριτήρια για τη σχιζοφρένεια και την παράξενη συμπεριφορά σε αυτές τις κοινωνίες. Ως ένα σημείο, όλοι όσοι θεωρούνταν «μη κανονικοί», είτε λόγω διανοητικής ασθένειας, νοητικής καθυστέρησης ή φυσικών παραμορφώσεων, αντιμετωπίζονταν με τον ίδιο τρόπο. Οι πρώιμες θεωρίες υπέθεταν ότι οι διανοητηκές διαταραχές προκαλούνταν από την κατοχή του σώματος από κακό δαίμονα, και η κατάλληλη θεραπεία ήταν η εκδίωξη των δαιμόνων με διάφορα μέσα, που ποίκιλαν από αβλαβείς θεραπείες, όπως η έκθεση του ασθενή σε διάφορα είδη μουσικής, έως επικίνδυνα και μερικές φορές θανάσιμα μέσα, όπως η απελευθέρωση των κακών πνευμάτων με τη διάτρηση του κρανίου. Οι αρχαίοι Έλληνες έδειξαν ένα μεγάλο ενδιαφέρον για την ανθρώπινη ψυχή και ειδικά για την τρέλα. Ο Πλάτων μιλά για δύο είδη τρέλας, ένα θείας προέλευσης και ένα άλλο φυσικής προέλευσης. Η θεία τρέλα της διονυσιακής λατρείας μπορεί να δημιουργήσει προφήτες, να ανακουφίσει από κάθε τι μιαρό, να εμπνεύσει ποιητές, ή να προκαλέσει μια έντονη επιθυμία για την ομορφιά. Τούτη η ιδέα της θείας τρέλας ήταν σταθερά θεμελιωμένη στον ελληνικό πολιτισμό ακόμη και πριν από τον Πλάτωνα. Εμφανίζεται επίσης στις ελληνικές τραγωδίες, οδηγώντας όμως σε καταστροφικά αποτελέσματα, όπως φαίνεται πιθανώς στις Βάκχες. Ο Ιπποκράτης με τη σειρά του επιθυμούσε για να στερεώσει τις θεωρίες του σε ορθολογιστική και εμπειρική βάση, συνεχίζοντας την παράδοση των Ιώνων φιλοσόφων, που επιθυμούσαν να ερμηνεύσουν τη φύση με ορθολογιστικό τρόπο. Η Ιπποκρατική ιατρική σύρει μια ξεκάθαρη διαχωριστική γραμμή μεταξύ της γνώσης και της πίστης. Επικρίνει σαφώς τις μαγικές μεθόδους ακόμη και στη θεραπεία των διανοητικών ασθενειών, για τις οποίες θεωρεί ότι έχουν βιολογικό θεμέλιο. Όμως, η πεποίθηση ότι οι διανοητικά ασθενείς κατέχονταν από δαίμονες ήταν ευρέως διαδεδομένη. Η ιδιοσυγκρασιακή παθολογία ανταγωνιζόταν την Αστρολογία, τη μαγεία και τον αποκρυφισμό, που διαδραμάτιζε σημαντικό ρόλο στη λαϊκή παράδοση. Εκτός από τους ακαδημαϊκά μορφωμένους παθολόγους υπήρχαν πολλοί άλλοι, παραδείγματος χάριν οι ιερείς, που προσπαθούσαν να θεραπεύσουν τον ασθενή με ένα οπλοστάσιο διαφορετικών θεραπειών που περιλάμβαναν ιατρικά βότανα, σωματική άσκηση, μαγεία και εξορκισμό. Στους ιερούς ναούς η ακαδημαϊκή θεραπεία ανακατευόταν με θρησκευτικές τελετουργίες. Λίγο-πολύ αυτό είναι το εννοιολογικό πλαίσιο μέσα από το οποίο η πεποίθηση της κατοχής της ανθρώπινης ύπαρξης πέρασε όχι μόνο σε όλες τις μεγάλες βιβλικές θρησκείες, αλλά και στο συλλογικό ασυνείδητο που διαμόρφωσε τις κοινωνίες του μεσαίωνα. Ο ορθός λόγος από μόνος του δε στάθηκε ικανός να ξερριζώσει τις πανάρχαιες αντιλήψεις από την κοινωνική πρακτική. Έτσι ο εξορκισμός παρέμεινε ως μέθοδος αποκατάστασης της μη κανονικής συμπεριφοράς που δικαίως ή αδίκως συνδέθηκε με την κατοχή δαιμόνων. Τα πρακτικά αποτελέσματα τούτης της αντίληψης ήταν το θεμέλιο πάνω στο οποίο στήθηκε το κυνήγι των μαγισσών στον μεσαίωνα. Χιλιάδες άνθρωποι θανατώθηκαν στην πυρά με συνοπτικές διαδικασίες επειδή απλά η συμπεριφορά τους κρινόταν παράξενη ή μη κανονική. Φαινόμενο που κράτησε βέβαια και πολύ μετά την Αναγέννηση ακόμη, αν κρίνουμε από τις δίκες των μαγισσών του Σάλεμ. Φαινόμενο που στη σύγχρονη εποχή προκάλεσε ακόμη και θανάτους. Ψυχοπαθαλογία και εξορκισμός Η ψυχοπαθολογία, επίσης γνωστή ως διανοητική ασθένεια, είναι ένας γενικός όρος για μια σειρά διαταραχών στη συμπεριφορά του ατόμου. Μπορεί να περιλαμβάνει σειρά από τις νευρολογικές αναταραχές, όπως η νόσος του Αλτσχάιμερ (Alzheimer) και η επιληψία έως πολύ κοινές συναισθηματικές διαταραχές, όπως η κατάθλιψη και η ανησυχία, ή πιο σύνθετες μορφές όπως η σχιζοφρένεια και οι πολλαπλές διαταραχές της προσωπικότητας. Μέρος του προβλήματος στον καθορισμό της ψυχοπαθολογίας, οφείλεται στην εικόνα που έχει μια κοινωνία για την έννοια ανώμαλη ή μη κανονική συμπεριφορά. Όταν αλλάζουν οι κοινωνικές νόρμες, τότε αλλάζουν οι όροι και φυσικά η συμπεριφορά μας. Σύμφωνα με τους Ζίγκλερ (Siegler) και Όσμοντ (Osmond), η ιστορία της ψυχολογίας μπορεί να ανιχνευθεί σε τρία σημαντικά πρότυπα της ψυχοπαθολογίας. Το αρχαιότερο από αυτά είναι το προαναγεννησιακό υπερφυσικό μοντέλο. Υποθέτει ότι η ψυχολογία απεικονίζει την κατοχή του ατόμου από τους δαίμονες. Επαγωγικώς, η κατάλληλη απάντηση στην ψυχοπαθολογία είναι ο εξορκισμός. Είναι σημαντικό εδώ να κατανοήσουμε ότι από τους εφαρμοστές του ο εξορκισμός στη συγκεκριμένη περίοδο ήταν ένα πειστικό στερεότυπο μέσο θεραπείας. Για τη σημερινή εποχή σε αρκετές περιπτώσεις αποτελεί εμμονή και δείγμα ψυχωτικής συμπεριφοράς, όπως φαίνεται στην παρακάτω περίπτωση. Ένα πεντάχρονο κορίτσι σκοτώθηκε από τη μητέρα του, όταν εκείνη προσπάθησε να τραβήξει το διάβολο από το στόμα του με τα χέρια της. Με αυτόν τον τρόπο οι αμυγδαλές ωθήθηκαν προς τα πίσω και προκάλεσαν μαζί με τα δάχτυλα της γυναίκας ένα προσωρινό κλείσιμο του υποφάρυγγα και την ασφυξία του παιδιού. Περίπου δύο χρόνια πριν η γυναίκα είχε αρχίσει να εμφανίζει παρανοϊκές ιδέες που επιδεινώθηκαν στο μοιραίο συμβάν. Αυτό δεν είναι το μόνο γεγονός βέβαια, καθώς είναι ανησυχητικά πολλές οι περιπτώσεις θανάτων που συνέβησαν κατά τη διάρκεια εξορκισμών. Για τον Όστεριχ (Oesterreich) η υπόθεση της κατοχής και του εξορκισμού είναι εν μέρει θέμα της θρησκευτικής ψυχολογίας, αλλά εκδηλώνεται κυρίως όπου υπάρχει σαφής έλλειψη μόρφωσης. Ανακαλύπτει ένα υστερικό υπόβαθρο, τόσο στον ασθενή «κατεχόμενο» όσο και στον εξορκιστή, καθώς και μια ιδιαίτερη σημασία του παράγοντα του τρόμου που οδηγεί στην αυθυποβολή, εμφανή τόσο στις αρχαίες όσο και στις σύγχρονες κοινωνίες. Ο Μπάρι Λ. Μπέγιερσταϊν (Barry L. Beyerstein) αναγνωρίζει στην παράξενη συμπεριφορά των «κατεχομένων» συμπτώματα επιληψίας ή το σύνδρομο Τουρέτ μια σπάνια νευρολογική διαταραχή που παρουσιάζει συμπτώματα σαν και αυτά που απεικονίζονται στο Malleus Maleficarum, το εγχειρίδιο των ιεροεξεταστών του 15ου αιώνα για το κυνήγι των μαγισσών. Θεωρεί πως η παρουσία του θεού, του σατανά και άλλων σχετικών οραμάτων είναι κοινός τόπος, ένα επαναλαμβανόμενο μοτίβο τόσο σε περιπτώσεις που καθόρισαν την ανάγκη εξορκισμού, όσο και σε εγνωσμένες περιπτώσεις επιληψίας. Με άλλα λόγια πίσω από τέτοια φαινόμενα κρύβεται μια διαταραχή της προσωπικότητας που μπορεί να εκληφθεί ως δαιμονική κατοχή. Πέραν του γεγονότος ότι μια τέτοια αντίληψη δεν μπορεί να συνεισφέρει αποτελεσματικά στη θεραπεία του ασθενή, είναι δυνατόν να αποβεί και επικίνδυνη, όπως δείχνουν οι περιπτώσεις ανθρώπων που πέθαναν από βίαιη συμπεριφορά του εξορκιστή, κατά τη διάρκεια της τέλεσης του εξορκισμού. Είτε η κατοχή από πνεύματα είναι αντικειμενικά αληθής είτε όχι, χρειάζεται μεγάλη προσοχή πριν αρχίσει κανείς να διεκδικεί και πολύ περισσότερο να εφαρμόζει εξορκιστικές μεθοδολογίες ως θεραπευτική μέθοδο. Σύμφωνα με τον καρδινάλιο Jorge Arturo Medina Estevez που το παρουσίασε στον τύπο: «Ο εξορκισμός και η ψυχανάλυση είναι δύο τελείως διαφορετικά θέματα. Αν ο εξορκιστής έχει οποιαδήποτε αμφιβολία σχετικά με τη ψυχική υγεία του δαιμονισμένου τότε πρέπει να συμβουλευτεί ειδικό. Είναι συχνό φαινόμενο απλοί άνθρωποι να μπερδεύουν τις σωματικές ασθένειες με διαβολικές επιρροές, όμως δεν μπορούν τα πάντα να οφείλονται στο διάβολο». Προτεινόμενη βιβλιογραφία * Gabriele, Father Amorth, An Exorcist Tells His Story, Ignatius Press (March, 1999) *''Βιβλιοθήκη των Ελλήνων Πατέρων και Εκκλησιαστικών Συγγραφέων'', Αποστολική Διακονία, (Αθήνα, 1955) * Papademetriou, G., «Exorcism and the Greek Orthodox Church», στο Exorcism Through the Ages, Philosophical Library, (New York, 1974) * Alexander F.G., Selesnick S.T., The History of Psychiatry. An Evaluation of Psychiatric Thought and Practice from Prehistoric Times to the Present, Harper and Row, (New York, 1966) * Πάπυρος Έμπερ 1300 π.Χ. (μτφρ. Majno 1975) * Budge Wallis, Egyptian Magic, (London, 1899) * Huang Ti Nei Ching Su Wen, The Yellow Emperor’s Classic of Internal Medicine, University of California Press, (Berkeley, 1966) * Kyziridis Theocharis Chr., «Notes on the History of Schizophrenia», στο Psychiatry 8, 2005, * Siegler Μ. and Osmond Η., Models of Madness, Models of Medicine, Macmillan (N.Y., 1974b) * Vendura K, Geserick G. «Fatal exorcism. A case report», στο Arch Kriminol. 1997 Sep-Oct, 200 (3-4) * Traugott K. Oesterreich, "Possession, Demoniacal and Other Among Primitve Races", στο Antiquity, the Middle Ages, and Modem Times, (New York 1930) * Beyerstein, Barry L. "Neuropathology and the Legacy of Spiritual Possession", The Skeptical Inquirer, Vol. XII, No. 3 * Chase TN, Fridhoff AJ & DJ Cohen, (Eds.), Αdvances in Neurology, Vol. 58, Raven Press, (New York, 1982) * Summers, Montague , Institoris, Heinrich, The Malleus Maleficarum of Kramer and Sprenger, Dover Publications, (Dover, 1971) Εσωτερική Αρθρογραφία *Διάβολος *Σατανάς Βιβλιογραφία * * Ιστογραφία *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Βικιπαίδεια *Ομώνυμο άρθρο στην Livepedia *[ ] *[ ] Category: Θρησκευτικές Τελετές